Lion King IV - Isabella's Destiny
by Blue Iced Lioness
Summary: Welcome to my stories. This story is about Kovu and Kiara's second daughter. I can't think of other things to describe this story but this is part one of Lion King IV - Isabella's Destiny.


Part 1

**Hey everyone! I really hope you at least think this story is not bad. And please leave a review. I BEG YOU! Even if you hate this story. And just to let you know, I WILL NOT be swearing in the parts of this story. And here is how the new characters will look:**

**Characters:**

**Isabella: A creamy yellow golden lioness(Kiara's pelt) with one blue eye and the other eye emerald green, a chocolate brown tuft of fur on her head(Like Kovu had when he was a cub) and chocolate brown tail tip. A cream muzzle underbelly and toes. A black nose but still shaped like Kiara' looks like Kiara but only a little. She is Kovu and Kiara's daughter.**

**Beth: A Kovu brown(A chocolate colour) lioness with ruby red eyes a cream yellow stripe that goes down her neck and a blonde tail tip, a tan muzzle, underbelly and toes. A dark purple nose but still shaped like Kovu's. And looks like Kiara. Beth is Kovu and Kiara's daughter.**

**Charles: Looks exactly like Kovu. Except his pelt is orange. And his eyes are brown. A yellow muzzle and underbelly. His toes are the same colour as his fur. And a dark purple nose. He is the lost son of Kovu and Kiara. **

**Oliver: A brown lion with a ivory black mane and ivory black tail tip. A tan muzzle underbelly and toes. With a crimson red nose. He has Honey brown eyes. He is Ruth and luke's adopted son. And Ayana's adopted brother.**

**Victoria: A cream coloured lioness with emerald green eyes. White muzzle underbelly and toes. A maroon tail tip. A pink nose. And the lost daughter of Kovu and Kiara.**

**Dorren: A 34 Foot large bear. A grey messy muddy pelt. One eye was missing but the other was blood red. **

**Mari: A grey lioness with brown eyes, light grey underbelly muzzle and toes. And a dark purple nose. And a black tail tip.**

**John: A amber coloured lion with grey-blue eyes, yellow underbelly, muzzle and toes. And a brown nose. And he is Mari's son. And a white tale tip. Which means he Has a white mane. **

**Fiona: A light brown lioness with brown eyes a brown tail tip. And cream underbelly, muzzle and toes. A dark purple nose. She is Mari's daughter.**

**Ruth: A large female bear, a brown pelt. Her eyes are blue.**

**Ayana: A bear cub and a black pelt and blue eyes. And is Luke and Ruth's daughter.**

**Luke: A large black bear with brown eyes.**

**Tama:(Tama is not my character) A light beige lioness with golden eyes and white underbelly and muzzle. Her toes are the same colour as her fur.**

**Kula:(Kula is not my character)A chocolate brown lioness with blue eyes. Black nose a tan underbelly and toes. She is Kovu's mother.**

**Enjoy! :D I do not own the Lion king or any of it's characters. I only own Isabella, Beth, Charles, Oliver, Victoria, Dorren, Mari, John, Fiona, Ruth, Ayana, Luke and the plot. Tama and Kula are NOT my characters.**

Author: It was a lovely morning. The sun was rising over the solid rocks, The blooming flowers, the green grass tall trees and the shining rivers, ponds and lakes. The animals living in the pridelands lifted their heads in the direction of Pride Rock. The Home Of The Lions. They all went in the direction their heads were in. Soon they were at pride rock and looked up at their king whose name was Kovu. And the lion king look at a baboon who was soon in front of kovu who nodded and Rafiki(the baboon) nodded back. They both looked at the lioness queen who was holding two cubs. This lioness' name was Kiara.

The lion king and shaman walked towards Kiara and looked at the cubs who was just turned around and looked at the baboon who smiled at them. Then he broke a fruit on his stick, dipped his hand in the juice of the fruit and rubbed it against their heads then took some dust and sprinkled it on the cubs foreheads. They both sneezed, then Rafiki took Beth( the dark one) out of Kiara's arms. He held her up to the animals who cheered. Then he took Isabella(the golden one) out of Kiara's arms and held her up to the animals who cheered again, but not so loudly. Then he gave Bella back to Kiara.

Kiara: Thank you Rafiki.

Rafiki: No problem.

Kovu: You look like you need a rest.

Rafiki: yes, I do. Goodbye.

Vitani:( holding the cubs the same way Kiara did) Well congratulations.

Kiara: Thanks sis(Kiara calls Vitani 'sis' because she is her sister-in-law)

Mari: Congratulations you two.( Looks at her stomach that looked like it was swollen)

Kiara: Your cubs are going to be born any day now, right.

Mari: Right, so Beth is the oldest one Right?

Kiara: Yes, and were are going to love her more than anything else in the world.

Mari: What about Isabella?(lays down)

Kiara: (does the same) Urr, well, she isn't my type. So umm...

Mari: But she even has the same fur like you. Her nose is the same shape like yours.

Kiara: Yeah, well still.

Mari Okaaay. So what about your other...(Gets her mouth covered by Kiara)

Kiara: No one needs to here that.( puts her paw back down)

Mari:(A little shocked)O-okay

Kiara: Thank you.

Mari: You say 'Thank you' all the time. Why?

Kiara:No reason. Just love saying that.

Author:It was night time in the pridelands. It was also raining. The pridelanders were scared out of their minds, they never had such creepy night before. They were all at the back of the den Kovu and Simba told them not to worry although they were scared themselves. Just then a voice was heard.

Luke: Hello pridelanders.(Pridelanders look at him in fear)

Kovu: Get outta here!(Just then a whole pride of large bears, hyenas and vultures came into the den)

Ruth: Actually you are the ones that should go.

Author: Surprisingly, the pride rushed out of the den. Minutes later they were halfway to the outlands. They kept running and running. Zazu was following them. Soon after while they were in the outlands. They turned around to pride rock once again and then walked until they found a cave. They decided to live there so they did.

Kiara:I can't believe we have to live in the outlands.

Mari: I know Kiara, I know.

Kiara: You are not comforting me.

Mari: Kiara, I...

Kiara: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

Mari:(walks away sighing)

Kiara:(Looks up at Mari and sighed) wait.

Mari:(looks back at Kiara)

Kiara: I'm sorry.

Mari:(Smiles and lies down next to Kiara)

Kiara: (Suddenly shoots her head up) Did you notice something?

Mari:What?

Kiara:The female bear was holding a lion cub. About the age like mine and Kovu's.

Mari: How come?

Kiara:Don't know.

Kovu: (Comes into the cave)What is going on?

Mari: Kiara noticed that the female bear was holding a LION cub. About the same age like your cubs.

Kovu:Hm that's strange.

Mari:I know

Kiara: Oh well maybe he adopted by bears.

Kovu: Yep.

Mari: Guys! We can't just ignore it.

Kiara:We are through with it, Oh and Kovu, we don't have to worry about Isabella. Since she is not first born.

Kovu:(confused look)We don't?

Kiara:(shoots him a look)

Kovu:(clears throat) We don't.

Mari:But...

Kiara:That's final!

Mari:(sighs)Okay.

Vitani:I can't believe we are living here. AGAIN!

Kiara I know it's terrible right.

Vitani: YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW HALVE OF IT!

Kiara:..

Vitani:Sorry

Kovu: So tonight we better settle in.(Sees the pride rushing and lays down and quickly falls asleep)

Kovu:(sighs) We have to live here again.

Kiara: Goodnight, Kovu.

Kovu: Night.

(A few weeks later)

Kiara: Isabella, stop fighting with Beth!

Author: It was a few weeks later, Isabella and Beth was still drinking milk from their mother or should I say mothers. Because Kiara did not want to be Isabella's mother. Now Isabella's mother is Mari, who gave birth to Fiona and in the outlands was not easy. Yet they still looked the same like they always had. Anyway the only males were too busy getting rid of the termites on their bodies. Biting and scratching, and scratching and biting.

Kovu:(stops biting himself) Kiara, why are you so rude to Isabella?

Kiara:Well, because she is second born useless and weak.

Kovu and the pride even the author:(gasp) That is not true Kiara!

Mari: (slaps kiara's head) NEVER TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN! GOT IT!

Kiara: (sighs and nods her head)

Mari:Good.

Kovu:(Shoots Kiara a glare)

Kiara: (Smirks)

Meanwhile: At pride rock

Luke: Sir, the pridelanders are in the outlands.

Dorren: (peeks his red eye out of the darkness of his room) Well done.

Luke:Thank you, dad!(walks back to his family)

Dorren:(chuckles evilly)Well done indeed.

Ruth:(holding Ayana and the lion cub, Oliver in her arms) Don't worry kids, no one is going to hurt you.

Luke:Ruth, are you okay?

Ruth:I'm fine.

Tama:Your majesties. I have news.

Ruth:what is it Tama?

Tama:We must not live in the pride lands the pridelands any longer, we must move!

Luke: Oh yeah, why's that?(growling)

Tama:Did you see the golden cub in the queens arms?

Luke:Yeah. And?

Tama:(says in a shaky voice that sounded like she was about to cry) That cub's name is Isabella. And if we do not move, she will destroy us.

Luke:(laughs out loud)How can a weak lioness, defeat a large group of bears?

Tama:She may not defeat all of us but she will defeat the most powerful of all of us.

Luke:(laughs even louder) My dad is even stronger than all of us. How will she defeat him?

Tama:(says each word louder) Mark my words she will!

Luke: How?

Tama:I don't know how but I know she will!

Luke:Oh yeah? We are not going anywhere!

Tama:Then I am going! (runs towards the outlands)

Luke:(Drops his mouth)Tama! Wait!(sighs)

Ruth:Don't worry, we will kill Isabella somehow.

Luke:But...

Ruth:We will have pridelands forever.

Tama:(Shouting from outside) No, we won't!

Luke: Hey, how can you hear!

Tama: I have decided to stay!

Luke:Thank goodness!

**(Or evilness)**

Luke:SHUT UP, BLUE!

**(Hey! Stick to the story, evilness)**

Luke:Fine!

Tama: WAIT! Never mind!(Runs away)

Luke: But you said...

Tama: I didn't!

(I did that for fun.)

(Few weeks later)

Isabella: Beth! Where are you!

Author: It was a few weeks, and Isabella and Beth were full grown cubs now. They were allowed to go outside. And this was very strange but all the lions lionesses and cubs all looked like they had always been. Even the new born cubs looked like prideland cubs. Maybe the great kings of the past did this. Anyway, Isabella and Beth were playing hide and seek. Isabella was the one looking. Although she knew where Beth is.

Isabelle: (sees a rock then looks behind it. Then sees Beth)

Beth: Aahh!

Isabelle:Found you!

Beth: How do you do that?

Isabella:What? You daughter of a gay lion.

Beth: How do you know where cubs are hiding?

Isabella:Don't know.

Beth:(A playful angry face) Well I bet I can find you easily!

Isabella: (smirks) Yeah, right.(runs and hide after Beth starts counting)

Author:While Isabella was running she suddenly stopped. She saw...the pridelands.

Isabella: Wow. I wonder if I can go there. (runs back to Beth who bumps into her.)

Beth: Hey! Watch it!

Isabella: Sorry. Hey, I saw a really cool place!

Beth: Where?

Isabella:Come on.

Author: So they went off running. Soon they were in the pridelands.

Isabella and Beth:Wow.

Isabella:It is really cool.

Beth: I know.

(hyena laughs)

Isabella: (stands in front of Beth, growling)

(Hyenas come out)

Shenzi:Hehehe. Look what we have here, Banzai

Banzai:I don't know. What do you think Ed?

Ed:Hehehehe.(licks his lips)

Isabella:What do you want from us?

Beth:Isabella I don't think that we can get away.

All three hyenas:(runs away)

Beth: Hey how come they ran away?

Isabella:Don't know. Come on, lets go deeper into the pridelands.

Beth:hold on. We can't go deeper.

Isabella: Why?

Beth:What if we see more hyenas?

Isabella: Stop being a scaredy cat. ( walks away)

Beth: I'm telling my mom!

Isabella: (Stops)

Author: Yep. Whenever she hears that she always stops. And know that Beth said it, she is going to listen to Beth now. Or is she?

Isabella: You know what.

Beth: What?

Isabella: You can go tell I am not afraid of your mother anymore!(runs away)

Beth: Fine!

Isabella: (Says this when Beth was out of earshot)Her mother is a crazy witch. And a wife of a douche.(chuckles)

Isabella: A witch and a douche, sitting in a...(gets knocked over by a dark cub)

Oliver: Ow, ow. (gasp) I am so sorry! Are you okay?!

Isabella: Yeah I'm fine. But are you okay?

Oliver: Yep. Oh I am Oliver by the way.(puts his paw on his chest)

Isabella: I'm Isabella.

Oliver:(gasp, backs away)

Isabella:What's wrong?

Oliver: My mom told me that you are dangerous.

Isabella:What no. I am not. I won't hurt you.

Oliver:(Backs away more)

Isabella: I promise.

Oliver:(gets up and smiles) Well, wanna be friends?

Isabella: You bet!

Oliver: (poke his paw on Isabelle's shoulder) Tag you're it!

Isabella:(Confused look)

Oliver:(pokes her again) Tag you're it!(Laughs)

Isabella:(an even more confused looked)

Oliver:Urr have ever played before?

Isabella:I never played this game before.

Oliver:Oh, so how is your day going? My life has been horrible.

Isabella:Why, your place has lovely green grass, refreshing waters and juicy meat. My life stinks, I don't get any of that stuff.

Oliver: Yeah but, This place is not what you said it was. The herds are moving away. The water is drying up and the grass is dying. And my parents are very cruel, and I am planning to run away. Actually that is what I am doing.

Isabella: (gasp) You can come with me. We are also planning on going away. After we get enough water and grab some food.

Oliver:(Face lightens up)Okay!

Author: Just then roars were heard. It was Kiara and her pride! And it looks like Isabelle is in BIG trouble.

Kiara:ISABELLA! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!

Isabella: (annoyed face) What you wife of a douche?.

Kiara: I told you never to come here! And what is worse, you threatened Beth to come with you!

Beth: But..

Kiara: (shoots Beth a glare)

Beth:(zips her lips)

Kiara: And who is this?!

Isabella: His name is Oliver. And I thought he could...

Kiara: (a smile forming on her face) be betrothed to Aqua. And help us get rid of the bears? What a for once smart cub.

Isabella:No. I meant...

Kiara: What a smart young lady! (the whole pride was shocked when she said that) Tell you what, I won't be be nasty anymore.

Isabella:Really?

Kiara:Really.

Isabella: Thank you!

Kiara:No we have to gather some meat, have enough water and then we will go find some where else to live.

Author:That. Was. Weird. Kiara. Was. Nice. To. Isabella.

Pride:(Starts smiling and getting in groups of six since there are 24 lionesses. So there are four groups)

Kiara: Now we have to go hunt enough food for the trip, then we will have enough water, and we go on the trip.

(1 hour later)

Kiara:Wow! That was one long hunt!(She looked at the first group who had a healthy antelope, then she look at the second group who had a wilderbeast the third had a zebra and the last group which included her, Nala, simba, Kovu, Mari and Vitani who was with the cubs)

Kovu: we are going to leave now so go get some water.

Author:So they went to get some water and they came back to the place they met.

Kovu:(sees Zazu and Rafki who is going with arrived)Okay lets try east.

Author:so they went east to see if there is a place to live.

**End of part one!**

**So this is the end of part one. And I will do the parts seperately. Please forgive me if I made mistakes since this is my first lion king story. And maybe I will do a sequel to this story. There really isn't much to say, BUT PART TWO IS ON THE WAY!**


End file.
